Problème de connexion
by alea holmes
Summary: Ou comment une vengeance peut-elle entraîner une série de complications inprévues. Titre provisoire! Un journée normale qui aurait pu et aurait dû déboucher sur une soirée des plus banales... si seulement... Bonne lecture! E/B E/C E/R J/A FIC EN PAUSE
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde! Voici donc ma nouvelle fic basée sur Twilight! Je précise que le titre est provisoire. Si quelqu'un a une meilleure idée qu'il me la fasse parvenir! Pour l'heure j'ai mis ça.

Un gros merci à m bêta préférée qui a corrigé et lu ce premier chapitre! Merci beaucoup MarG! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience! d'autant que le chapitre 2 est déjà écrit!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Journée normale chez les Cullen.**

Edward regarda trois fois le calendrier affiché au-dessus de sa table de travail avant de constater avec effroi la date du jour. Non ! Non, ce ne pouvait pas être aujourd'hui ! Pas déjà ! Et pourtant oui ! C'était bien ça… Et cela expliquait d'autant plus l'effervescence des autres membres de sa famille…

Emmet et Rosalie, encore dans leur chambre, se câlinaient. Oh ! sans bruit, mais malheureusement pour leur frère, leurs intentions étaient clairement visibles. Comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas compter les moutons ! Ou chanter la Marseillaise en turc !

Jasper et Alice aussi d'ailleurs… Quoique… les pensées d'Alice dérivaient sur la tenue qu'elle allait porter aujourd'hui. A moins que ce ne soit pour ce soir… Un élégant bustier en dentelle jaune suivi d'un… De toute façon pour le temps que ça allait rester !

« Garde ça pour toi ! cria-t-il à sa sœur qui éclata aussitôt de rire.

Grommelant, râlant, grognant, Edward descendit après s'être préparé. Carlisle était déjà dans son bureau tandis qu'Esmé faisait (inutilement) ses poussières.

_ Bonjour mon grand !

_ Salut M'man !

_ Tu vois Bella aujourd'hui ?

_ Oui…

_ Bonjour Mr je râle par une si belle journée ! chantonna Alice en descendant l'escalier, vêtue d'un chemisier rose et d'une jupe assortie.

_ Elle n'est belle que parce que tu as prévu une magnifique surprise à Jasper !

_ Quoi donc ? demanda ce dernier en descendant l'escalier.

_ Tu vas adorer ! répondit simplement Edward, ce qui lui valu le regard noir d'Esmé. Il est…

_ Tu verras ! coupa Alice en embrassant son amoureux. Et toi, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de son frère, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas de cadeau pour Bella que tu dois être d'aussi mauvaise humeur !

_ Quoi ? Tu n'as rien pour elle ! Même Emmet y a pensé ! fit Jasper tandis qu'Esmé jetai un regard surpris et réprobateur à son fils aîné. Quoi ? ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard de sa mère. J'étais avec lui quand il l'a acheté ! Et toi Maman ?

_ Je ne vous dirais rien ! D'ailleurs, nous ne sommes pas là ce soir.

Involontairement, Edward vit à quoi penser sa mère et au vu de l'expression choquée d'Alice, la jeune fille avait dû voir le déroulement de la soirée de leurs parents.

_ Maman ! s'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

_ Edward Anthony Mansen Cullen ! Je t'ai interdit de lire dans les pensées de ta mère! S'écria Carlisle depuis son bureau.

_ Pas de besoin de lire dans les pensées ! rétorqua Alice. Soirée intéressante…

_ Alice ! s'exclamèrent les deux parents dans un parfait ensemble tandis que les regards intrigués d'Emmet, Jasper et Rosalie se posait sur elle.

_ Maman n'a qu'à penser moins fort ! Et toi aussi d'ailleurs ! riposta ce dernier approuvé bruyamment par Alice. Vos ébats ne regardent que vous ! Je ne veux _vraiment_ pas savoir ce que vous comptez faire ce soir ! Sur ce, bonne journée ! J'ai un cadeau à trouver ! »

****

**POV Bella**** : **

Etrange… Edward devrait être là. Il est _toujours_ là d'habitude. Et comme il ne peut rien lui arriver. Ah voilà Alice ! Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette tenue ? Rose ? Non… Et toujours pas d'Edward en vue alors qu'ils sont tous là… Jasper, Alice, Rosalie et Emmet. Alors… où est mon vampire préféré et accessoirement petit ami ?

« T'inquiète, il ne viendra pas aujourd'hui. Il avait quelque chose de prévu alors…

_ Ah…

Parti ! Aujourd'hui ! Comment ose t il ? Apparemment Jasper a senti mon énervement et ma colère car aussitôt, je me sens plus détendue. N'empêche que…

_ Détends-toi Bella, me dit Emmet. Tu le verras ce soir !

_ Mouais…

_ J'ai trouvé une boutique super et…

Chère Alice ! Toujours là pour changer les idées de quelqu'un. Je vois venir la tempête, une journée shopping. C'est vrai que nous finissons tous de bonne heure aujourd'hui… Heureusement d'ailleurs…

_ … et donc comme nous voulons faire un cadeau à Esmé, nous avons pensé que peut-être tu pourrais… après tout c'est ta belle-mère non ? Donc, nous avons pensé que tu pourrais venir avec nous. Histoire d'avoir un œil neuf sur la situation hein Rose ?

Cette dernière hocha la tête. Si nos relations s'étaient quelque peu détendues depuis ce qu'Alice appelait notre aventure italienne, nous n'étions pas encore de grandes amies.

_ Dis oui ! Dis oui !

Eh voilà ! Je me suis fait une nouvelle fois avoir ! Enfin, une après-midi de sacrifiée… pour qu'Esmé puisse avoir sa tranquillité !

****

La journée se passa à une allure d'escargot… fort heureusement, ou malheureusement (pour moi) le dernier cours que j'avais été sports. D'après Alice, ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui que je me casserai quelque chose. Dommage… j'aurais volontiers été saluer Carlisle à l'hôpital. Enfin bon… ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui. Tant pis ! Mike (toujours aussi serviable !) m'accompagna jusqu'à ma voiture où je trouvais Emmet et Jasper. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant les deux frères et tourna les talons aussi sec ce qui eut le don de faire sourire les deux frères.

« On t'emprunte ta voiture ! clama Emmet.

_ Je rentre chez moi comment ?

_ Oh ! mais avec Rose et Alice, fit-il.

J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Alice avait prévu le coup (dans tous les sens du terme d'ailleurs…). En parlant d'Alice… La voici.

_ Je peux au moins prendre mon portable ?

Cadeau d'Edward, approuvé par Charlie. On se demande bien pourquoi… Jasper me tendit ledit objet en m'affirmant que mon cher et tendre était prévenu de cette virée entre filles. Tout comme Charlie d'ailleurs… Avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire « ouf ! », les deux frères étaient partis avec ma Chevrolet. Je l'entendais râler d'ici, ma pauvre voiture. Heureuse de t'avoir conduite ! Avec le traitement d'Emmet, c'est sûr que mon pauvre moteur qui avait déjà du mal à rouler à 90km/h risquait fort de passer de vie à trépas… Et me voilà grimpée dans le cabriolet rouge de Rosalie pour notre après-midi shopping. Hourrah ! (A prendre avec énormément d'ironie !)

****

Il me semblait que c'était la millième boutique de lingerie que nous faisions. Alice et Rosalie avaient toutes les deux trouver quelque chose pour elles-mêmes. Quant à moi… eh bien !

« Vous leur avez trouvé quelque chose, à Jasper et Emmet ?

_ Rien, fut la réponse de Rosalie en furetant dans un rayon.

_ Ou plutôt si… nous ! regarde qu'en penses-tu ?

_ Mais Alice ! Tu as déjà quatre !

_ Sans compter les huit que nous avons acheté tout à l'heure, ajouta Rosalie. Un instant… c'est pas ton genre alors ?

_ Pour Esmé…

Nous la regardâmes surprises. Elle se figea soudain et lâcha la nuisette.

_ Quoi ? lui demanda Rosalie.

A la mine dégoûtée qu'Alice abordait, je ne préférai même pas savoir ce qu'elle avait vu. Mais enfin, elle nous le dit quand même… Rosalie et échangeâmes un regard et une expression dégoûtée. Non… Pas eux ! Quand même pas !

_ Mais au fait, pourquoi tant d'effervescence ?

_ Carlisle et Esmé ne sont pas là ce soir, m'expliqua Alice. D'où le fait que nous cherchons…

_ Que tu cherches, rectifia Rosalie

_ Peu importe ! que nous cherchions quelque chose pour Esmé. Ça fait un bout qu'elle n'a pas fait les boutiques ! Il lui faut une nouvelle tenue pour ce soir ! Et cette nuit…

Ma mine devait être amusante car elles éclatèrent de rire. Une heure, trente-six sacs, sept magasins (Rosalie et moi l'avions suppliée d'arrêter là… Elle utilisait la carte bleue de Jasper.) et une centaine d'essayages et d'hésitations plus tard, nous avions toutes les trois la tenue de nos rêves pour cette soirée en couple et un cadeau pour Esmé.

****

De retour à la maison, les hommes de nos vies nous attendaient dans le garage. Edward m'attira à lui et m'embrassa, tandis que Rosalie retrouvait les bras de son nounours. Jasper fit les gros yeux en voyant la quantité de sacs que nous sortions de la voitures… Il me faut préciser que deux étaient à moi, une dizaine à Rosalie, un à Esmé et le reste à Alice. Non concernés par cette dispute pour un sujet très humain, Edward, Emmet, Rosalie et moi quittâmes précipitamment le garage. Carlisle nous regarda entrer dans la maison en fronçant les sourcils, intrigué.

« Où sont Alice et Jasper ? demanda-t-il. Je les croyais avec vous.

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Un sourire éclaira le visage de Carlisle.

_ Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, répliqua ce dernier. Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ?

Il nous fallut quelques minutes à Rosalie et moi pour retrouver notre sérieux, mais les deux frères riaient toujours.

« Alice a fait flamber la carte de crédit de Jasper, fit simplement Rosalie.

_ Je vois… fit simplement le médecin. Alors cette partie de shopping ?

_ Géniale ! fit Alice qui arrivait, suivie de Jasper. Apparemment ce dernier ne semblait plus très remonté envers sa dulcinée. Esmé est là ?

_ Cuisine pourquoi ?

_ Truc de fille, répondit Edward. Et les filles pourriez-vous arrêter de réciter du Verlaine en arabe ?

_ Non ! tu ne sauras que ce soir ce que je me suis acheté ! ripostai-je tout en suivant les deux filles dans la cuisine.

****

**POV Carlisle :**

Mais qu'allaient-t-elles donc faire avec ma femme ? Truc de filles… Oui, mais quand même. Elles l'entraînent toutes les trois à l'étage. Pas besoin d'être télépathe pour comprendre qu'elles allaient dans la salle de bain. Mais pour y faire quoi ? Mes fils semblent déçus… Elles ont pris le résultat de cette après-midi de shopping. Impossible donc de savoir ce qu'elles mijotent… Dommage !

« Alors ? demandai-je à Edward.

_ Rien, fit ce dernier. Elles comptent toutes les trois en espagnol. Désolé.

Evidemment… Connaissant mes deux filles, je me doutais qu'elles n'allaient pas se faire avoir par le pouvoir d'Edward. Mais Esmé ? Ma petite femme… mon amour, ma moitié, mon petit sucre, ma friand…

_ Par pitié ! fit soudain Edward en me regardant. Pourrais-tu penser moins fort. Je ne veux _vraiment_ pas savoir les surnoms que tu donnes à Esmé. Et non, je ne lis pas dans tes pensées, mais tu penses trop fort ! Même si le dernier est amusant ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu…

_ Que quoi ? fit Emmet.

_ Rien ! le coupai-je en me plantant devant la télé, tentant d'échapper au regard de mes trois fils.

Pourquoi se cacher comme ça ? Etrange. Mes fils en sont venus à la même conclusion. Et qu'est-ce qui nous prend d'attendre au lieu de vaquer à nos occupations. Peut-être parce que, comme l'a fait remarquer Edward, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. M'enfin !

« Alors ? demande Emmet.

_ Toujours rien. J'ai juste eu droit à la vision d'Alice. Ce que j'aurais préféré ne pas voir !

Regards surpris de Jasper et Emmet. En effet… quelle vision ? Apparemment, ils ont fini par comprendre car ils ricanent.

_ La soirée va être agitée, remarqua Emmet avec sa délicatesse coutumière.

_ Tu vas faire la même chose, riposta Jasper. Et pas besoin d'être télépathe pour le savoir ! Ton excitation est palpable… Mais j'avoue que j'aurais préféré ne pas savoir…

Mais de quoi parlent-ils enfin ? Soudain je comprends… Si aucun des trois n'est concerné, il ne peut s'agir que de moi…

_ En effet, il s'agit de toi et Esmé, fit Edward. Je n'en ai pas vu plus et je ne voulais pas en voir plus !

_ Beurk ! grimaça Emmet. En tout cas, merci de ne pas faire de bruit !

Jasper et Edward éclatèrent de rire. Parfois mes fils ne désespèrent…

_ Un peu de sérieux frangin ! fit Edward. Nous désespérons notre cher père.

_ Mais, on y peut rien si tu racontes ce que tu lis ! fis Emmet. Et si Carlisle a des pensées pas très… catholiques dirons-nous !

Adorable Emmet ! Et les voilà partis à se chamailler, sous l'œil amusé de Jasper. Mon troisième fils ne réagit pas. Ah ! voilà qu'Edward reproche à Emmet son manque de tact :

_ Tu n'es pas obligé de faire des commentaires sur tout ce que je dis !

_ Je ne commente pas, je constate.

_ Où est la différence ? fit Jasper.

Grande question…

_ Il n'y en a pas ! riposta Edward. Parce que dans les deux cas c'est toujours des remarques de la délicatesse d'un éléphant !

_ Eh ! Je n'ai rien dit moi ! remarqua Jasper.

Et la dispute reprend mais à trois cette fois. Pas un bruit ne filtre de là-haut. Le téléphone sonne. Emmet décroche puis me passe le combiné. Ah l'hôpital ! Après avoir prévenu les garçons, je m'en vais. Non sans un dernier regard vers l'étage où se trouvent les filles de la famille. Après tout, je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire, me dis-je en démarrant ma voiture. Alice, Rosalie et Bella, nos trois filles, comme les appelle Esmé, s'entendent comme larrons en foire. Du moins Alice avec les deux autres. Et Esmé… ma petite femme… Toutes les trois l'adorent. Une vraie maman, pleine d'attention pour nos six enfants et aux petits soins pour notre benjamine… Que pouvaient-elles bien nous mijoter ? Que nos filles préparent quelques choses pour leurs hommes, oui. Elles le font tout le temps. Mais Esmé ? Mon Esmé ? Pourquoi me cacher quelque chose ? En fait, le voilà mon problème : Ma femme me cache quelque chose pour la première fois en près d'un siècle de vie commune !

****

POV Bella

« Carlisle est parti ? demandai-je en apparaissant en haut de l'escalier.

_ Oui, me répondit mon Edward avec son sourire en coin. Pourquoi ?

_ Il a dit quand il revenait ?

_ Dans une petite demi-heure, répondit Jasper en regardant sa montre. Il avait un truc à l'hôpital. Pourquoi ?

_ Simple question ! répliqua sa moitié depuis le premier étage. Prévenez-nous quand il arrivera ! Eh ! Emmet, tu pourrais pas allumer une cheminée ?

_ Pourquoi ? demanda ce dernier. T'as froid

_ Crétin ! riposta Alice.

_ Alice ! la réprimanda Esmé.

_ C'est plus romantique ! fut la réponse de Rosalie, depuis la salle de bain. S'il te plait mon chéri.

Avec satisfaction je vis Jasper et Edward accompagner Emmet dans sa quête. A savoir : trouver du bois pour allumer une cheminée pour cette soirée que nous devions passer tous les six. Je repartis dans la salle de bain.

_ C'est bon, ils sont partis tous les trois. Alice ?

_ Carlisle vient de partir de l'hôpital. Ou du moins, il ne devrait pas tarder.

Nous contemplâmes Esmée.

_ Vous croyez que… nous demanda-t-elle en se regardant.

_ Mais oui ! fit Alice. Il va adorer. Je n'ai oublié la vision que j'ai eu ce matin, ni celle de tout à l'heure non plus… Au fait, nous avons un problème. Une cheminée pour trois couples…

Rosalie et moi grimacions. En effet… Toutefois, le problème n'était pas là pour l'instant. Alice et Rosalie mirent une dernière touche finale à leur œuvre, c'est-à-dire Esmé.

_ Je reviens ! fis-je en partant dans la chambre que nous partagions Edward et moi pour en revenir quelques minutes plus tard. J'accrochais quelque chose au cou gracieux d'Esmé. Elle regarda un instant, interdite, le rang de perles que je venais de lui mettre.

_ Cadeau, fis-je.

Elle nous embrassa toutes les trois.

_ Carlisle est là ! cria Emmet. Vous venez ?

_ Non ! firent en chœur sa sœur et sa femme.

Finalement, nous descendîmes toutes les trois. Un magnifique feu flambait dans la cheminée, œuvre des hommes de nos vies.

_ Tu avais froid ? me demande Carlisle en désignant la cheminée.

_ Question de romantisme, fit Alice. Mais cette notion étant étrangère aux hommes…

Nous éclatâmes toutes les trois de rire, sous le regard courroucé des quatre hommes.

_ Qu'avez-vous fait de ma femme ? nous demande-t-il.

Pas de réponse. Jasper et Alice se câlinent, dans un coin du canapé, Rosalie et Emmet peaufinent leurs projets de la soirée assis sur le tapis et je me perds dans la contemplation de mon Edward, lovée contre lui dans un des fauteuils. Nous entendîmes un soupir. Carlisle s'assit sur le canapé, à l'opposé de Rosalie et Emmet. Alice, Rosalie et moi échangeâmes un sourire entendu.

****

**POV Carlisle :**

Mais où ont-elles mis ma petite femme ?

« Esmé !

Pas de réponse. Elle pourrait au moins me répondre. On se calme… Et cet escalier qui reste désert ! Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Je râle après un escalier ! J'entends un rire à mes côtés. Pas la peine de se retourner, je sais que c'est Edward. Il a saisi mes pensées. Ah ! La voilà ! Oh… mon… dieu ! Elle est tout simplement…

_ Renversante, me soufflent mes trois filles.

Renversante, époustouflante, magnifique, adorable… aucun mot n'est assez fort. Cette robe lui va à ravir. On dirait une fée, un ange… mon ange… mon Esmé. Pour le coup j'en suis…

Des rires. Enfants ingrats !

_ Nous ne sommes pas ingrats, me fait remarquer Edward. Mais ferme la bouche, c'est mieux.

Je me rends alors compte que depuis l'apparition de mon ange j'ai la bouche ouverte. Ce qui explique les rires de nos enfants. Je prends alors conscience de la tenue de ma femme : Une robe rouge, qui lui va à ravir, accompagnée d'une étole de même couleur brodée d'argent et d'un rang de perles blanches. Je reconnais bien là les touches de mes filles : le rouge d'Alice, la classe distinguée de Rosalie et la simplicité de Bella. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Et alors… plus rien n'existe autour. Plus rien hormis elle. J'ai décidément hâte d'arriver à la fin de soirée pour…

_ Merci papa ! je ne voulais pas savoir ça ! fait Edward derrière moi.

_ Tu casses tout ! lui reproche Alice, vivement approuvée par les filles.

Esmé ne dit rien mais me regarde, je l'embrasse doucement sur la joue et lui souffle.

_ Tu es ravissante, ma chérie.

Bon, il est temps de partir, je lui passe son manteau, (bien qu'elle comme moi n'en ayons pas besoin) prends mes clefs de voiture et nous voilà sur le pas de porte.

_ Pas de bêtises !

_ Nous n'avons plus cinq ans ! riposte Emmet.

Je sais, je sais… mais parfois je me dis que mes enfants sont encore des gamins quand je vois leur comportement…

_ Merci du compliment ! fit Edward. Passez une bonne soirée. Oui, nous ne casserons rien, oui nous serons sages, oui ne jouerons pas à cache-cache dans la forêt en laissant Bella compter.

Cela lui valut un merveilleux coup de coude de sa femme qui se frotta le coude aussitôt.

_ C'est rien, me rassura-t-elle. J'avais juste oublié ce détail.

_ Et oui, nous coucherons Bébé Bella à l'heure, termina Emmet en riant.

Quand je disais que j'avais des fils de cinq ans et pas des adultes de 108, 94 et 165 ans ! Heureusement que les filles rattrapent le niveau…

****


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Nuit agitée…**

**POV Bella :**

Carlisle et Esmé partis, nous nous regardons un instant. A quoi allions-nous bien passer la soirée ? D'un même regard, nous nous tournons vers la cheminée. Et là… c'est le drame. Qui allait profiter de la cheminée ?

« On la prend ! réclamèrent dans un parfait ensemble Edward et Emmet. Moi d'abord ! ajoute Edward. D'abord parce que Bella profitera mieux de la chaleur que Rose ou Alice et ensuite parce que je suis l'aîné !

Jasper intervient.

_ Théoriquement c'est Alice et moi. En ajoutant nos deux âges nous arrivons à 273 ans. Ensuite viennent Emmet et Rose avec 188 ans. Et Bella et toi n'avez que 125 ans !

_ C'est de la triche ! Nous serons toujours perdants ! riposte mon amoureux. Non ! Je suis l'aîné donc…

_ Donc rien du tout ! coupa Emmet. Je la prends !

_ Non ! Je suis le plus âgé, donc elle est pour moi.

_ Mais je suis le premier de nous tous !

Et les voilà partis à s'affronter du regard. La tension de Jasper se ressent dans toute la pièce. Ah… Emmet se lève, bientôt suivi d'Edward. Jasper intervient et les deux frères se retournent contre lui. Le voilà qui riposte. Assises dans le canapé, nous suivons l'affrontement sans rien dire.

_ Ah, la testostérone, soupirai-je…

_ Même vampire, un homme reste un homme, fait Rosalie en souriant.

_ C'est la première fois que l'on se bat pour moi, remarque Alice.

_ Tu sais comment tout ça va finir ? lui demande Rosalie.

_ Non… ça change selon qui a le dessus.

En voyant le vase préféré d'Esmé trembler, Rosalie intervient.

_ Messieurs, si vous voulez vous battre, allez donc le faire dehors. Sinon, vous risquez fort d'avoir des ennuis avec Esmé et Carlisle ! Il me semble qu'il lui a offert ce vase pour leur mariage… Nous resterons sagement là. Mais je vous rappelle que nous n'avons pas toute la nuit !

Ils nous embrassent puis sortent. Et les voilà partis dehors pour régler ce problème dehors… Joyeuse soirée en perspective ! Pas perturbées pour deux sous, mes deux belles-sœurs sortent une magnifique collection de DVD.

_ Le genre préféré d'Esmé, nous avons son autorisation. Attention ce n'est que du romantique ! m'explique Alice. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil dans ceux de Carlisle, mais il a une nette préférence pour les films d'action… Comme Emmet et Jasper d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle d'un air déçu. Il n'y avait que ça, Mission Impossible, tous les James Bond et j'en passe ! Alors on regarde quoi ?

_ Pourquoi pas Titanic ? propose Rosalie, tenant ledit DVD dans la main.

J'approuve. Alice aussi. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Alice lance le film. Les garçons ne sont toujours pas rentrés.

_ Ils vont bien, me rassure Alice. Simplement partis se calmer. Ils vont revenir. Repentants, malheureux et sans que l'un d'eux ait gagné ! Au fait, j'ai une idée… Rose, pense à autre chose, sinon, Edward va le voir.

Elle se penche vers nous et nous murmure son plan. Ravies, nous approuvons. Petite vengeance. Sans rien dire, nous continuons de regarder notre film.

_ Attention Bella, ne succombe pas trop vite. Laissons-les mariner !

_ Pourquoi je succomberai ? Il m'a planté tout comme Jasper et Emmet avec vous !

_ Oui, mais on sait très bien que tu es aussi dépendante de notre cher frère que Juliette de Roméo, fait Rosalie. Alors…

_ Bon, j'ai compris. Je reste de marbre. Aussi froide que l'iceberg ! »


End file.
